The invention relates to an imitation gem consisting of acrylic glass (PMMA), so-called plexistrass, which has an at least partially level underside and a display side formed like a jewel.
Imitation gems are used in large numbers in the clothing industry. Those imitation gems which were originally made from glass have been displaced by imitation gems consisting of resin, particularly of acrylic glass. This has happened not only for economic reasons as resin imitations can be manufactured at substantially lower costs, but also because of the high weight of the glass imitations. This is true for imitations which, pressed into frames, have been used, for example, as buttons, as well as for imitations which were directly applied to a material by stitching. Particularly in the last-named example however the weight of the glass imitations has been found to be quite objectionable since the material is distorted by the weight and produces undesired wrinkles.
For direct application of the imitation gems to the material, application by ironing has been found to be suitable. For such applications the imitation gems which, in this case, need to be of glass because of the heat generated during ironing, are provided with a layer of a heat adhesive or, respectively, a fusion adhesive which, under the influence of the heat generated during ironing, is inseparably connected to the material. As mentioned before such economic application by ironing is possible only in connection with imitation gems consisting of glass since the heat applied in the process would destroy at least the brilliance of imitation gems of plastic. But then the weight of glass imitation gems and the resulting disadvantages have to be accepted.
It is the object of the present invention to provide for plastic imitation gems which can also be connected to a material economically, that is, by means of a heat fusible adhesive.